


Your Flesh Against Mine

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Batwoman (Comic), Captain Marvel (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short femslash fics. Ranging from G to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate Kane/Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Natasha's girlfriend.

There was woman in a t-shirt and underwear in Tony’s kitchen. 

She was a pretty woman, with bright red hair and a cute button nose, but she was not a woman Tony recognized. 

“Uh,” he said. 

The woman looked up from the coffeemaker. “Hey,” she said, waving. “Coffee should be ready soon.”

“Good,” Tony said. “Who are you?”

The woman laughed. “Oh yeah, sorry.” She offered her hand. “Kate Kane. I’m with Natasha. Or I was last night.”

“Uh,” Tony said again. 

Kate grinned. “I’m guessing she’s never brought a woman back here,” she said. 

“No,” Tony said, sitting at the table. “I thought she was with Clint, to be honest.”

“Nah, they’re just really close,” Kate said, pulling out a frying pan from the cupboard. “I feel like I should offer you some breakfast.”

“No, that’s okay,” Tony said. “Technically, you’re my guest. In that this is my building, and you’re in it.”

Kate cracked open some eggs and started frying them. “I thought it was the Avengers building.”

“They don’t pay rent,” Tony said, and Kate laughed.

“Sorry, I just realized I’m not wearing pants,” Kate said, pulling down on the edge of her t-shirt. It didn’t help. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony said. “Thor sometimes walks around naked. You’re much more pleasing to the eye.”

“Morning,” Natasha said as she walked in. She went up behind Kate and kissed her. “You didn’t have to cook.”

“Breakfast is one of the few things I can cook,” Kate said, smiling at Natasha. 

“So you’re a lesbian, huh?” Tony said. 

Natasha looked back at him. “Bisexual,” she said. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“No, it’s cool,” Tony said. 

“Don’t you have something to do?” Natasha said, coolly. 

Tony could take a hint. “Yeah,” he said and got up, leaving Kate and Natasha to their lesbian shenanigans. 

\-------------

So it turned out that Kate was not a one night stand, since she kept showing up in the Tower, usually fully clothed, but not always. She seemed like a nice person, but Tony still wanted to check out her past, make sure she wasn’t a villain in disguise. 

Natasha had almost certainly done that already herself, but Tony was curious. Turned out Kate Kane had been discharged from the military under Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, and then she had done not much of anything at all in Gotham. 

Except there were all these sightings of a mysterious Batwoman in Gotham, and she’d recently been spotted in New York, not too long after Kate Kane had moved to New York. 

“So I think your girlfriend is Batwoman,” Tony said to Natasha one day, when they were alone together in the Tower.

Natasha arched her eyebrow. “Really.”

“But I guess you already knew that,” Tony said. “Of course.”

“Of course.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Tony said. “I thought SHIELD wasn’t okay with vigilantes who aren’t working for them.”

“I’m not SHIELD.” After a pause, she said, “They sent me to check Batwoman out, figure out her identity. I did, after I’d already met Kate.” Natasha looked down. “I told SHIELD that Batwoman had left New York. I asked Kate to stop, and for now she has. But I’m sure that won’t last. Masks can’t stay away from the streets.”

“And when she does?” Tony asked. 

Natasha shrugged. “I can’t stop her, and I won’t turn her over to SHIELD.”

“You really like her, don’t you?” Tony said 

“I love her,” Natasha said, easily. “I’ll do whatever I need to to keep her safe.”

“Doesn’t sound like that’s going to be easy,” Tony said. 

“She can hold her own,” Natasha said. “That’s one advantage of dating a mask. I don’t have to worry about someone using her against me.”

Tony thought about Pepper. “Yeah,” he said. “And she doesn’t have to worry about you.”

“Tony…” Natasha looked up at him. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t need SHIELD finding out who she really is.”

“I won’t,” he said. “What would they do?”

“I don’t know,” she said, but she was frowning, like she had an idea. “She won’t join up with them, probably. They wouldn’t like that.”

“Why wouldn’t she? Seems like you’d make a good team.”

“First rule of dating a mask,” Natasha said. “Don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“There are rules?” Tony asked.

“I’ve developed some.”

“Wait,” Tony said. “How many masks have you dated?”

Natasha just smiled and looked away.


	2. Anna Milton/Darcy Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to recruit an angel for SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As she did on the show, Anna does die in this fic. 
> 
> Also, I know Michael killed Anna, but I changed it to Cas for this fic.

Darcy’s seen a lot of weird stuff during her time as a junior SHIELD liaison. She’s met three different blue people (Mystique tried to kill her, which was not fun). One time she punched a guy who had an eight-ball for a head (that hurt, a lot). She met a woman whose power was controlling earth, which was cool (the girl was pretty weird, though). She’s gotten more than a few people/supernatural beings on SHIELD’s side, and she’s hopeful that one day, Fury will make a real agent. 

He says that’s never going to happen, but that’s what he said about her becoming part of SHIELD at all. Turns out if you hang around SHIELD often enough and bug the right people, they’ll eventually give you something to do, just to get you out of their way. 

Darcy’s good at talking to people, so she got to be a liaison to potential allies and agents. SHIELD sends her in to meet the target, chat them up, get them comfortable, and then bring up the idea of working for SHIELD. Darcy’s always careful to make it clear that it’s their choice. A lot of the people she meets are mutants. They can’t help what they are, and they get enough pressure from other groups to fight, for one side or another. 

Some people say yes. Some people say no. Some people threaten her life (Logan, and he’s now an Avenger, which is basically like working for SHIELD, so Darcy counts that as a victory). 

And then there’s Anna Milton. 

SHIELD drops Darcy off in the middle of nowhere, by an abandoned warehouse. It’s odd, but it’s not the first time she’d ended up in a place like this. She goes into the warehouse, knowing that SHIELD agents have already scoped out the location, so there’s nothing to be wary about. 

Except the target. SHIELD didn’t tell her much about this one, just that she’s a supernatural being. 

“You wouldn’t believe me, anyway,” Coulson said. 

There’s a woman sitting on a crate, staring down at the ground, unblinking. 

“Hey,” Darcy says, drawing the woman’s attention. “Not the best place to hang out on a Saturday night. Place is kind of dead.”

Anna doesn’t smile. “You’re not an angel,” she says, standing. 

“Believe me, no one’s ever said that of me,” Darcy says, confused. 

Anna circles Darcy. “And you’re not a demon. So are you a hunter? You probably won’t be able to kill me, you know.”

“I’m not looking to kill you,” Darcy says. “I’m here to offer you a job.” She holds out her hand. Anna doesn’t take it. “My name’s Darcy Lewis, junior liaison for SHIELD.”

“SHIELD?” Anna repeats. 

“The real name's kind of long, but it's basically a spy organization,” Darcy says. “You know, 007 kind of stuff. It’s pretty cool. Anna Milton, is it?” 

Anna nods. “Why me?”

“You have the kind of skills we’re looking for,” Darcy says. 

Anna smiles a little. “They didn’t tell you what I am, did they?”

“No, they didn’t,” Darcy said. “So if you’re going to transform into a wolf or sprout wings or something…”

“Funny,” Anna says. “But I don’t usually show off my wings to just anyone.”

“Okay,” Darcy says. “So what are you?”

“I’m an angel.”

“Okay,” Darcy says again. “That’s cool. Haven’t met an angel yet.”

“No,” Anna says, and then her eyes flash and, holy crap, she’s suddenly got wings. “I really am an angel.”

“Yeah, I see that,” Darcy says, taking a startled step backward and tripping over a piece of wood. She lands on her ass, and Anna offers a hand up. “I can see why SHIELD wants you,” Darcy says, as she dusts off her jeans. “The X-Men have a guy with wings. We could use someone like you. Balance things out.”

Anna studies Darcy. “You’re not what I’d expect of a spy organization.”

“Well, I did say junior liaison,” Darcy says. “Still earning my wings. So to speak.”

“And what would I do for SHIELD?” Anna asks.

“Whatever you can do,” Darcy says. “I imagine there’s a lot.”

“Yes,” Anna says. “I am a very powerful being.”

“And humble, too,” Darcy says, grinning. “So what do you say?”

“You know there’s a price on my head,” Anna says. “I betrayed my brothers in heaven. They want me dead.”

“We can try to protect you,” Darcy says. She can’t promise they can protect her, not against angels.

“Not from them,” Anna says. She’s quiet for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

Darcy looks down to search for one of her cards in her bag. “Here, let me—” But when she looks up, Anna has disappeared.

\---------------

The next time she sees Anna, it’s when she’s sitting outside Fury’s office, waiting for him to come out so she can try to convince him to let her get training with a gun. She can’t be a full-fledged agent if she can’t shoot a gun, after all. She’s also going to argue that she should get to train with Natasha. Or maybe Clint. She hasn’t decided which yet.

“What are you doing?”

Darcy startles and looks over at Anna. “Whoa. How’d you get in here?”

“Angel,” she says. 

“Right,” Darcy says, nodding. “So have you thought about being an agent?”

“I have.” Anna presses her lips together and doesn’t speak for a moment. “You have no idea how vulnerable you all are. You’re caught up in something you can’t even comprehend. With all of your spies, you still don’t know what’s happening.”

“Hey, we’re not that bad,” Darcy says. “SHIELD knows a lot. They just don’t tell me anything.”

Anna shakes her head. “You don’t understand,” she says. “This is the end of the world.”

“Oh,” Darcy says. “That’s… bad. Can we stop it?”

“I hope so,” Anna says.

“Yeah, so you should really talk to Fury,” Darcy says, gesturing toward his office door. “Barge right in. I think this warrants a rude interruption.”

“No,” Anna says. “This is not for you.”

“Uh, I think we kind of have an investment in life on Earth continuing,” Darcy says. 

“There are two men who are working very hard to stop the apocalypse,” Anna says. 

“And we can help,” Darcy says. “Or the Avengers. They’ve got a lot of experience in that area.”

Anna again shakes her head. “Not the right experience.”

“So why’d you come here? Just wanted to turn down the job?”

“I wanted to give you some warning,” Anna says. “I fear the angels or the demons may seek to turn the superpowered people of SHIELD to their cause.”

“So what are we going to do about that?” Darcy asks. She could try to drag Anna into Fury’s office, but she doubts that an angel would let her do that. 

“I want to speak with the Avengers team,” she says. “Only them.”

“All right, that can be arranged,” Darcy says. “Follow me.”

\-----------------

The Avengers let Darcy stick around when Anna starts her speech about angels and demons and the end of the world. “There are few beings you can trust,” Anna says. “Even I may be turned against you. But I can teach you how to recognize a demon and how to exorcise them. I can even show you how to keep out angels.”

“Wait, so you’re saying even angels aren’t the good guys here?” Tony says. 

“They have their own interests,” Anna says. 

“And why can’t we try to get in on this thing?” Clint asks. “We’ve fought aliens and monsters. How are demons any different?”

“You would only be liabilities,” Anna says. 

“Then why are you even here?” Clint counters.

“As I said, you could be used as pawns,” Anna says. “I’m trying to keep as many potential threats--including you--away from the Winchesters, so that they can do what they must to end this. You of all people should understand, Clint.”

Clint almost gets to his feet, but Natasha grabs his arm to stop him. 

“Hey, lay off him,” Darcy says. “I didn’t bring you here to be a dick to Earth’s mightiest heroes.”

Anna glances at Darcy. “We’ll begin immediately.”

So Anna’s a little rude, but what she teaches them that day is invaluable. How to protect themselves from demons—Darcy will definitely be going the tattoo route, since she’d always wanted one. How to get rid of all kinds of unwelcome guests. But not how to kill angels or demons. You need special weapons for that, weapons the Avengers can’t get.

It’s all very useful and sort of interesting, but also scary. 

“Do you think they’re really going to come after the Avengers?” she asks Anna, quietly.

“It’s possible,” Anna said. “They will be especially interested in shutting down Thor. Gods tend to be unwelcome in the fight between heaven and hell.”

“But they’ll be okay, right?” Darcy asks. 

Anna only gives her a long look. 

\--------------------

Darcy doesn’t have an office, not exactly, but no one’s using the one in the basement, way at the end, so that’s unofficially Darcy’s office. She found it while she was wandering around SHIELD, getting into whatever places she could get into. (No one really tried to stop her. She’s kind of the SHIELD pet.) Now it’s got posters of cats on the walls and it’s all hers. Until Fury finds out and kicks her out, but she figures that won’t happen any time soon. Fury’s got better things to do.

“What exactly is a junior liaison responsible for?”

“Oh my God,” Darcy says, clutching her chest. “Could you, like, give some warning before you pop in? It’s really starting to wear me down.”

“Sorry,” Anna says, sitting on the edge of Darcy’s desk. 

“A junior liaison helps recruit members for SHIELD,” Darcy says. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve spoken with Tony Stark,” Anna says. “He’s told me they’ve experienced no interference.”

“Yeah, we had a big tattoo-getting party together,” Darcy says, touching her left side, where the tattoo is. “The other agents of SHIELD all at least have those amulets you told us to get a hold of.”

“Good,” Anna says.

Then she just sits there, looking at Darcy.

“Uh, is there something you need from me?” Darcy asks, uncomfortable.

“You’re different from the others,” Anna says.

“Well, yeah,” Darcy says. “I’m not a superhero. Or anything special, really.”

Anna tilts her head. “Why have you chosen this?”

Darcy shrugs. “It’s cool,” she says. “Better than pushing papers in an office.”

Anna looks around the office, then looks at Darcy with a raised eyebrow.

“Usually I’m not here,” Darcy says. 

Again, Anna just looks at her. “You should have chosen differently. This is not a good life.”

“So far it’s not bad,” Darcy says. “Wait, can you see the future or something? Does something happen to me?”

“No,” Anna says. And then she’s gone, leaving Darcy with a lot of questions.

\----------------------

It becomes a regular thing for Anna to pop up wherever Darcy is. Sometimes she helps Darcy, like the time when Darcy’s meeting with a mutant who doesn’t take kindly to Darcy’s job offer. Mostly she just comes to talk. A lot of times she just stares at Darcy, like she’s seeing past her, to something Darcy can’t see. Darcy guesses it’s an angel thing, but it’s still unnerving.

“So what’s the deal?” Darcy finally asks. “You want to be a liaison too? Because I’m not sure you have what it takes.”

“I like you,” Anna says. “It’s… refreshing, to be with you. You’re not of the life.”

“Oh,” Darcy says. She’s not sure what that means, but she takes it as a compliment. “Thanks, I guess.” They’re in Central Park, sitting together on a bench. “How’s the apocalypse? Still on hold?”

“So far, yes,” Anna says. She looks down. “I used to be human, you know,” she says. It’s coming out of nowhere, but Darcy doesn’t comment. “I fell from heaven.”

“Why?” Darcy asks.

“Because I envied you,” Anna says, gesturing toward the others in the park. “I wanted to have a life like yours.”

“So how’d you get to be an angel again?”

“I found my grace,” Anna says, something else Darcy doesn’t understand but doesn’t question. “I had no choice. My brothers were trying to kill me.”

“Aren’t they still?”

“They’re after me, yes,” Anna says, “but not necessarily to kill me. They may only turn me.” Anna’s still looking down. “I wish… I wish I were still human.”

“What’s it like?” Darcy asks. “Being an angel?”

Anna looks up. “Everything’s muted,” she says. “I can’t feel, not like I did when I was human. I miss it. Only you humans are really alive. Creatures like us? We’re just here to serve a purpose. And I don’t want to serve, not anymore.”

Darcy realizes, suddenly, that she’s the only one Anna has to talk to, the only one she has to confide in. She’s mentioned Sam and Dean Winchester, but Darcy can tell that they’re not really her friends, even though Anna slept with one of them. For whatever reason, Anna feels that she can trust Darcy. It’s touching, but also kind of sad.

Darcy reaches out and puts her hand over Anna’s. Anna looks at her and smiles, sadly. 

“Can’t you go back?” Darcy says. “Undo the grace thing?”

“Probably not,” Anna says. “And it wouldn’t matter. My brothers would come for me, then.”

“That sucks,” Darcy says. “Sorry, that’s not really appropriate for the situation.”

Anna smiles. “No,” she says. “It does suck.”

\---------------

“Can you feel this?” Darcy says, as she touches the tips of her fingers to Anna’s face.

“A little,” Anna whispers, her eyes closed.

Darcy strokes Anna’s cheek. “How about this?”

Anna nods. “Yeah,” she breathes. 

“How about this?” Darcy says, and then kisses her.

Anna grabs her and kisses her back, so Darcy guesses that yeah, she feels this. 

\----------------

Darcy never knows when Anna will stop by, but when five weeks pass without a visit from her, Darcy realizes that something’s wrong. She has no way to contact Anna, but she’s got the number for Winchester brothers. She calls them, and a gruff male voice answers. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Darcy says. “Is this Dean or Sam?”

“Dean,” the voice says. “Who’s this?”

“You don’t know me,” Darcy says. “My name’s Darcy Lewis. I know Anna. I haven’t seen her in a while. I just wanted to know that she’s okay.”

There’s a long pause. “I’m sorry, Darcy,” Dean says, and Darcy’s stomach drops. “Anna’s dead.”

Shock punches the breath out of her, and for a moment, she just tries to get air. “What happened?” she gets out.

“She got turned,” Dean says. “Cas had to take care of her.”

“Cas?” Darcy repeats. She sinks down to the floor, next to the couch. “Who is Cas?”

“Another angel,” Dean says. “He’s on our side.”

Darcy swallows hard. “Can I talk to him?”

“He’s not here,” Dean says. “I’m sorry.” There’s a pause. “You can try praying to him.”

“Praying? Yeah. Angel, right,” Darcy says. She closes her eyes, and two hot tears slide down her cheeks. “I’ll try that. Thanks.” She ends the call and takes in a shaky breath. “So,” she says. “Uh, Cas. Are you there? Are you listening?” She balls up her hands in to fists. “You listen, you son of a bitch, because you killed my friend, and I—”

“She was my friend, too,” a male voice says, and Darcy opens her eyes to see a man standing in her apartment. He’s got a sad look on his face, a look of remorse. It’s not good enough. 

Darcy stands up, wiping away tears and sniffing. “She was afraid this would happen,” Darcy says. She looks down and shakes her head. “All she wanted was to be human. She just wanted to live.” Darcy tips her head back, trying to keep the tears from running down her face. As soon as she blinks, they escape.

“She was trying to kill Sam Winchester,” Cas says. “She had to be stopped.”

Darcy lets out a painful breath. “I hate you,” she says. “I guess you had to do it. But I hate you for killing her.”

Cas looks away. “So do I.”

He’s gone, before Darcy can scream out her anger and grief and maybe take a swing at him. She’s left alone, with nothing to take her feelings out on.

She collapses on the couch and just sobs instead.


	3. Bela Talbot/Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes to the Winchesters to save Bela.

She’s in their motel room when they enter, and Sam and Dean have their guns out before she can blink. 

“I need your help,” the woman says, evenly. She doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that there are two guns pointed at her.

“Yeah? There are better ways to go about asking for it,” Dean says. “Who are you, lady?”

“Nothing of harm to you,” she says and gestures toward the salt line at the door. “As you see, I got by that.”

“Plenty of creatures can,” Dean says. He’s not lowering his gun. “You got a name?”

“Natasha Romanoff,” she says. She’s a beautiful woman, just the kind of vessel demons like. “I’m not a demon, or other creature. I’m just a human. And as I said, I need your help. Please, put your guns away.”

Sam’s lowering his gun. 

“Hey,” Dean says. 

Sam shrugs. “If she wanted to kill us, I’m guessing she’d already be doing it.”

Not exactly bullet-proof logic, but Dean sighs and puts his gun away. “All right, Natasha,” he says. “What’s the problem?”

Natasha steps forward, arms crossed over her chest. “My friend is in trouble,” she says. 

“Who’s your friend?” Dean asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Natasha says. “She made a contract with a demon, ten years ago. Now her contract is about to expire, and she will be dragged to hell. I need you to tell me how to stop that from happening.”

Dean laughs. “You’re kidding me.”

“I’m completely serious,” she says, and she looks it. 

“We’re looking for the same thing,” Sam says, quietly.

Natasha looks from Sam to Dean, understanding. “I see,” she says. “I will continue my own search, then. If I find something, I’ll be sure to let you know.” She tries to leave, but Dean grabs her arm.

“Hold on,” he says. “Is it really a friend? Or is it you?”

“It’s a friend,” Natasha says. She hesitates, then adds, “You know her, but I don’t believe you would consider her a friend.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says. “It’s Bela, isn’t it? What’d she sell her soul for? Money?”

Natasha’s looking at Dean like she wants very badly to strangle him. “It is her business,” she says, coolly. “As I am sure your reasons are your own business.” 

“We’re working on finding a way out of the contract,” Sam says. “If we find something, we can contact you.”

“Hold on,” Dean says. “This is Bela we’re talking about. Master criminal and thief. She shot you, Sam.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t deserve this,” Sam says. “No one does.”

“I know you don’t like Bela, and I understand your reasons,” Natasha says, “but I care for her. I can’t let this happen to her.” She pauses. “Is there a way to bring someone back from hell?” she asks.

Sam looks at her for a long moment. “We’re working on that, too,” he says, but Dean hasn’t heard anything about that. Sam’s prepared for him to go to hell. And he’s preparing to bring him back. Dean doesn’t know if he should be touched or disappointed in Sam.

“Then you can contact me at this number,” Natasha says and hands Sam a card. It’s just a number, no name on it.

“So what’s your deal?” Dean asks. “You a hunter?”

“No,” Natasha says. “You don’t need to know what I do.”

“But you want us to help you?” 

“You’re helping yourself,” Natasha says, walking over to the door. “I only wish to benefit from the work you’re already doing.”

It’s a good point, he has to admit. He almost asks her to stay, so they can figure out exactly who she is, but he figures if she’s set on leaving, she’s going to do it. And she does.

“What the hell was that?” Dean mutters, shrugging off his jacket.

Sam’s giving him that look, the “you’re an idiot” look. 

“What?” Dean says.

“She’s Bela’s lover,” Sam says. 

“What? No way,” Dean says. “She said she was a friend.”

Sam just rolls his eyes. 

“But who the hell could love someone like Bela?” Dean says. “She’s… Bela.”

“Someone for everyone, I guess,” Sam says. He looks at Dean for a long time, long enough to make Dean uncomfortable.

“What?” Dean says.

“She could help us, Dean,” Sam says. 

“We don’t even know what her deal is,” Dean says. “She said she’s human, but who knows?”

“I still think we should keep in contact with her,” Sam says. 

“Fine, whatever. Come on, let’s watch some cartoons.”

\---------------------

“Bela is dead.”

Dean doesn’t know how Natasha got his number, and he doesn’t ask. 

“I couldn’t stop it,” she says, her voice flat and emotionless. “I will get her back, but I need your help.”

Dean’s own clock is ticking down, and he’s starting to accept that he’s going to hell. He needs a way out once he’s there. Doesn’t really matter if Bela tags along. “Yeah,” Dean says. “Tell us where we can meet you.”


	4. Maya Hansen/Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix it fic, post IM3. Pepper goes to Maya.

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

Pepper traces her finger over Maya’s forearm, like she can follow the thread of Extremis under Maya’s skin. She looks up at Maya, waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Maya finally says. “But it saved my life.”

Pepper’s right eyebrow rises. It’s not a good enough excuse, not for Pepper, but Maya doesn’t know what to say. Pepper doesn’t say anything either, just frowns and then looks away. 

This isn’t the kind of pillow talk Maya had been hoping for when she’d rolled off Pepper, breathless and sweating. Not that Pepper seems like the type for pillow talk. Maya tries to imagine Pepper in bed with Tony, but the image makes her stomach turn. 

Maya knows she’s supposed to say something more, try to explain why she can’t let go of Extremis, but instead she says, “Have you ever done that before?”

Pepper smiles. “What do you think?”

“Uh,” Maya says, thinking of the way Pepper pushed her fingers inside her, working them in and out until Maya went incoherent. 

Pepper flicks her finger against Maya’s nipple before she can answer, and Maya gasps. 

“Who was it with?” Maya asks. 

“Who said there was only one woman?” Pepper says. She’s smiling again. 

“I bet Tony loved that,” Maya says, and immediately regrets it. They haven’t talked about Tony, not once since they started this thing—whatever this is. 

Pepper shrugs. “We didn’t talk about it,” she says, and lies back. She hasn’t pulled the sheet up over her body, and Maya can’t help but stare at her. “He had people in his past, I had people in mine.”

There’s a long silence, and then Pepper says, “He could take it out of you.”

Maya looks up at the ceiling. “I know,” she says. “But would he?”

“He’s not that petty, Maya.” 

Maya glances over Pepper. “Are you sure about that? I mean, I did kind of…” She waves her hand vaguely. 

Pepper presses her lips together, nostrils flaring a little, like she knows exactly what Maya’s talking about and doesn’t like it. “What?”

“Stole you away from him.” Maya tries to make it sound like a joke, but Pepper makes an annoyed sound in her throat and sits up so that she can glare down at Maya. 

“I’m not his property,” Pepper says. She plants her left hand next to Maya and leans over her. Maya can’t decide if the intensity of Pepper’s expression is frightening or arousing. “I made the decision to leave him, and I made the decision to come to you. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Maya breathes. 

“Good,” Pepper says and lies down next to Maya, placing her arm over Maya’s waist. “You’ll get it out?” Her voice is softer, her tone gentler. 

“Yeah,” Maya says again. 

“Right answer.”


	5. Kate Bishop/Whitney Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you end up having sex with a woman who’s tried to kill you several times and is probably still plotting to kill you? There are few easy steps.

Okay this? Is definitely bad.

Kate doesn’t have to carefully slide out of the bed and grab her clothes from the floor, pulling them on as she runs for the door as quietly as possible. She’s in her own room (well, the room that’s hers for the next two weeks), and her one night stand didn’t sleep over.

She stares up at the ceiling for two minutes, silently freaking out, before she bolts out of bed and grabs her quiver and bow. She checks each arrow and turns the quiver upside-down. She can’t see anything wrong with the arrows or her bow. She doesn’t think they’ve been tampered with—not that Whitney really had the opportunity to tamper with Kate’s stuff. Her hands hardly ever left Kate’s body.

Kate groans and squats down, arrows scattered around her. She’s got a hickey on her thigh, and she’s pretty sure there’s a bite mark on her left shoulder. When she finally gets up and looks in the mirror, she confirms the bite mark, along with two scratch marks just above her ass. Christ.

She looks over the whole trailer twice but finds nothing out of place. Everything’s just the way it was yesterday.

Mr. Starshadows stares at her like he’s judging her, but Kate is pretty sure that’s how cats always look.

—————-

How do you end up having sex with a woman who’s tried to kill you several times and is probably still plotting to kill you? There are few easy steps.

First, don’t leave when you enter your room and find a golden mask placed on your pillow. Get rid of it, of course, spend some time thinking about leaving—then decide that no, you beat her twice before, so you don’t have to run. She should be running from you.

(Keep your guard up, watch out for bellboys—you’re not an idiot. You just don’t like running away.)

Go out for a drink. There’s a bar where they don’t card that’s nice enough. Order a mixed drink with rum and pineapple juice and a tiny umbrella. Don’t show any fear when someone comes up on your right and asks if you have a cigarette. Don’t run. Get ready to fight.

“I gave you a warning.” You’d forgotten how startlingly beautiful she is (no you didn’t). Aren’t villains supposed to be ugly?

Shrug. You took an assessment of the other patrons when you came in, but check again to see if she’s brought any goons with her. Doesn’t look like it. “Kind of a weak warning.” Throw her a sly little smirk (the one you learned from Clint, not that it’s ever done him any good). “Haven’t you ever seen a mafia movie? Horse head’s way more effective.”

Watch her eyebrow arch. “You should be afraid of me, you know.”

Shrug again. “Give me a reason to be.”

———————

Kate spends the next two days waiting for Whitney show up and either kill her or kiss her. Possibly both.

She should call her team (she hasn’t developed the Avengers app yet, but she’s working on it). They could take down Madame Masque together, get her ass sent to the Raft. Kate doesn’t call.

She finds out everything she can about Madame Masque/Whitney Frost, which isn’t much. Seems that Madame Masque has managed to keep a relatively low profile as a villain. But from what Kate does find, she’s not too worried about Whitney. Madame Masque doesn’t have powers, just money and hired guns. Kate can deal with her. 

She’s napping in the trailer when someone knocks at the door. Kate goes to the door, belatedly realizing that she’s not wearing pants. Whatever. She’s in California. Lack of pants shouldn’t shock anyone here.

Kate’s got an arrow pulled back in her bow seconds after she opens the door and sees who’s there.

Whitney’s eyebrow arches. “Were you expecting someone else?” She’s in a clingy white sundress that doesn’t leave her many places to conceal a weapon. Still, Kate’s sure Whitney manages. “Kate, please. I’m not here to kill you.”

Kate doesn’t lower her bow. “What do you want?”

“I thought we might walk together on the beach. It’s a beautiful evening.” She holds out her hand. “Come with me.”

“I don’t have any pants on,” Kate says. She’s started to lower her bow. 

“Then put some on.”

And Whitney’s right, it is a beautiful evening. Kate takes her bow with her, along with Lucky, even though dogs aren’t allowed on the beach. “If you’re not here to kill me, what do you want?” Kate asks. She’s keeping an eye out for ambush.

“You’re a nuisance, Kate,” Whitney says. “You’ve caused me a lot of trouble.”

“Yes, that would explain why you’ve tried to kill me,” Kate says.

“Believe me, I was very eager to kill you,” Whitney says. “I have a pain room. It’s filled with—well, you can imagine the instruments of torture I keep.”

Kate suspects that she can’t even to begin to imagine Whitney’s tools of torture, but she nods anyway.

“I should have taken you out sooner, but I planned to torment you psychologically, first.” She stops and looks at Kate. “You just wouldn’t run away.”

“I don’t run from my problems.”

Whitney lowers herself onto the sand, and Kate sits next to her. “The trouble is—” Whitney grimaces. “I like you.”

It sounds like a fifth grader’s confession to his first crush, but getting a woman who wanted you dead to admit to liking you—that’s an accomplishment, as far as Kate’s concerned.

“You are brash and stubborn and incredibly foolish,” Whitney says, before Kate can say anything. “You should be dead by now.”

“But I’m good,” Kate says. “Like, really good.”

“You’ll find out, sooner or later, that it’s not just about skill,” Whitney says. She offers her hand to Lucky. He sniffs it and then allows her to pet him.

“Okay, I’m a little confused here,” Kate says. “You like me. You’re not going to kill me, I think. So what now? Are we going to make out?”

Whitney laughs. Then she reaches out and touches Kate’s face. “You are dangerous, Kate Bishop,” she says, and kisses her.

——————-

Get a part-time job waiting tables at Jim’s Diner. The extra money doesn’t hurt and you know the house-sitting gig won’t last forever. Don’t be surprised when she shows up in your section (how did she know it was your section?).

“I hear the chili fries are to die for.”

“Is that a threat?” You meant to sound unaffected, bored, but you sound freaked out. You are freaked out. You’ve been waiting for her to show up again, but you never did decide what you’d do when she showed up.

“It’s my order.”

Take the menu when she hands it to you. Put in the order for her chili fries. Watch her carefully and when her fries are ready, bring them to the table and lean down to say something threatening.

“When do you get off?”

“What?” The moment’s gone, and you’re blinking in confusion.

“Your shift. When does it end?”

“Uh. Soon.” You can’t believe it. She’s actually eating the chili fries.

“I’ll wait here for you.”

Continue watching her through your shift, even though it distracts you and you end up running into a customer and dropping two plates of burgers and fries. When your shift ends, slide into the booth she’s sitting at and brace for her threats of violence and retribution.

“Are you afraid of me Kate?”

“You still haven’t given me a reason.” That’s it. Show all the bravado you did at the bar. It hasn’t gotten you killed yet.

You catch her smile because she isn’t trying to hide it. Listen as she talks about Italy—the Spanish Steps, the cathedrals, the lakes. You guess it’s her home, even though she doesn’t have an Italian accent.

You tell her you’ve never been to Italy, and she looks away. “I hate Italy.”

Don’t even try to figure out what this is about. Tell her you have to get home to Lucky. Walk out knowing this won’t be the last time you see her.

—————-

Kate should feel bad about having sex in Doreen and Abigail’s bed (she’ll wash the sheets, of course), but it’s hard to feel bad when Whitney’s licking her right nipple and moving three fingers in and out of her. “Oh God,” she chokes out.

Whitney smirks up at her before sliding down between Kate’s legs. Kate throws her head back when she feels Whitney’s tongue on her. Her mouth falls open but she doesn’t have the breath to say anything. They’ve only had sex twice before but somehow Whitney’s already learned exactly what to do to make Kate fall apart. It’s really not fair.

Kate yelps when Whitney starts working her g-spot, and Lucky raises his head and stares at her. Kate feels a momentary rush of guilt (she’s letting a supervillain eat her out!), but she’s so close to coming, she’s so close— “Fuck!”

Whitney lies on her side and looks at Kate with what she would describe as fondness if Whitney were someone other than Madame Masque.

“I should make you start buying me dinner before we do this,” Kate says.

“We could do that,” Whitney replies.

Kate laughs. “Yeah, right.”

“I imagine your wardrobe is unacceptable for Coi, but I can buy you a dress,” Whitney says. “I’ll make reservations for Friday at eight.” She rises from the bed, glancing back at Kate. “All right?”

Stunned beyond words, Kate just nods.

——————-

Try to cover for that high squeaking sound you make when she pushes you up against the back of the building after you’ve gone out to toss the trash. Should you drop the trash bag? Maybe you can use it as a weapon.

Before you can do anything to her, she gives you a hard look and then she’s kissing you. Her lips are soft and even over the scent of the dumpster you catch how good she smells. You make a belated sound of protest but she ignores it.

The garbage bag drops from your hands and somehow your hands are on her waist and your tongue is in her mouth. And this is very bad but it feels very good and you’re not going to stop kissing her just because she tried to kill you once.

(Okay more than once.)

———————- 

“Kate, you wound me.”

Kate stops sniffing the wine and puts the glass down. “What? Aren’t you supposed to sniff wine before you drink it?”

“There’s no poison in the wine,” Whitney says, taking a sip from her own glass. “I thought we were past this.”

Kate hums and, after a moment’s consideration, drinks some of the wine. She waits a few moments, but she doesn’t drop dead. “If you ever do kill me, I’m so haunting you.”

Whitney smiles.

Kate clears her throat. “So thanks for the dresses,” she says, because Whitney had sent over three, “but it’s kind of waste. I mean, I spend half my time wiping down tables and the rest of the time playing superhero. I don’t have a big need for formal wear.”

Whitney’s eyebrow goes up. “This won’t be our only date.”

“Oh,” Kate says. “We’re dating?”

“Yes,” Whitney says.

Kate should be freaking out about this but she’s surprisingly calm. “Any chance I’ll turn you good?”

“Well,” Whitney says, “you wouldn’t be the first to try.”

————————

How do you date a woman who’s tried to kill you several times? Put on the Tibi dress she sent over (wait to put on the shoes until you’re by the road, since it’s impossible to walk in the sand in high heels). Get into her Miata when she pulls up and say, “I like the dresses and all, but maybe you could send me a really expensive bow?”

“I wouldn’t want to encourage you.”


	6. Carol/Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt at the Cape Comics Femslash kink meme. The prompt was: Halloween.

“You look ridiculous.”

Jess pulled on her black gloves and tossed smirk back at Carol. “You’re just jealous that I look better in your old costume than you did.” She wiggled her hips. “Just look at my ass!”

“There’s a reason why I stopped wearing that costume,” Carol said. She snatched the domino mask out of Jess’s hands. “Are you really going out like that?”

“Did you look at my ass?” Jess grabbed the mask back and looked at herself in the mirror. She made a pleased, kind of purring sound that was alarmingly sexy. “I would have gotten a copy of your new costume, but no one’s selling that version.”

“Figures,” Carol muttered. 

Jess turned toward her. “What are you wearing to the party?” 

“Nothing,” Carol said. 

“Scandalous,” Jess said. “But if you think you can outdo Tony you’re wrong.”

“I’m not going.” Carol sat down on the bed. “I thought the underwear and t-shirt combination kind of made that clear.”

Jess frowned and sat next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Carol thought about saying that nothing was wrong, that she just didn’t feel like going out. But Jess would call her on that and keep pushing until she got the truth. “Everything,” she said. “Everything is wrong, Jess.”

“Oh boy.” Jess drew Carol into her arms, resting her chin on top of Carol’s head. “Okay, things do suck now. You’re right about that.”

“Are you trying to comfort me or—”

“Shush,” Jess said. “Just because things suck doesn’t mean you have to spend all your time holed up in our apartment, thinking about how much everything sucks.”

Carol rolled her eyes up to look at Jess. “That’s it? That’s your big pep talk?”

“It was on the spot, cut me some slack,” Jess said. “How about this: I love you and I want you to come with me because I’m hoping that maybe you’ll have a good time and maybe you won’t think about how much everything sucks. If only for a little while.” Jess looked down at Carol. “That better?”

Carol hummed. “Sort of.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“I don’t have a costume.”

“Not a problem,” Jess said. “I have just the thing.”

\---------------

“We can go to a costume shop,” Carol said, as they stood at the door of the Stark mansion. “There’s still time.”

“Carol, it’s Halloween,” Jess said. “You think there’s going to be anything left? Besides, you make a great Spider-Woman.”

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m telling Jan to redesign your costume.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my costume,” Jess replied. “Come on.”

Carol followed Jess, cringing when she caught sight of her reflection in a window. Yeah, she was definitely tracking Jan down tonight.


	7. Jane Foster/Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane/Sif smut

Jane jumped when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders.

“You’ve been in here for hours,” Sif murmured in Jane’s ear. “When will your work be done?”

“Um,” Jane said. Sif moved her hands down Jane’s sides, her fingers slipping up under the hem of Jane’s shirt. Jane glanced back at her. “I just need a little longer.”

Sif hummed and rubbed circles over Jane’s skin. “I know what that means.” She grabbed Jane by the hips and spun her around, pressing her up against the table. “I won’t see you for days if I let you stay here.” She smiled and leaned close, putting her lips right up against Jane’s ear. “Unless I can distract you.” She reached down to squeeze Jane’s ass, and Jane gasped. “Do you think I can do it?”

“I know you can do it,” Jane said. Her eyes closed when Sif started to mouth at her neck. “I, uh, I—” She opened her eyes. “Anyone could walk in, Sif. This isn’t a private lab.”

“Perhaps I would enjoy an audience,” Sif said. Her quick fingers moved down the front of Jane’s shirt, opening the buttons and exposing Jane’s breasts. In her rush to get to the lab, she had forgotten to put on a bra this morning. She’d had sudden inspiration on this project, and there was no time for bras.

Sif made a pleased sound. “You did not wear your biding garment today,” she said. “You shouldn’t wear it ever.” She cupped Jane’s breasts in her hands and rubbed her thumbs over Jane’s nipples.

“We can’t,” Jane said, yelping when Sif leaned down to lick her nipple. “We can’t—not here.”

“Oh yes, we can,” Sif said, dropping down to her knees. She pushed Jane’s thighs apart and reached for Jane’s zipper, looking up at her briefly. “Would you stop me?”

“We can’t,” Jane said again, weaker this time.

“As I expected,” Sif said, smug and so hot Jane couldn’t do anything to stop her from unzipping Jane’s jeans and kissing and then biting the inside of her thighs.

“Oh God,” Jane said. She gripped the edge of the table as Sif kissed her way up Jane’s thigh. The door wasn’t locked, and even if it was, Darcy had the key code and could come in anytime. She shouldn’t be doing this, not here, never here—but it felt so good. “Oh God,” Jane said again, giving up. She tipped her head back and took in quiet, gasping breaths when Sif’s mouth found her clit. “That’s good, right there, that’s so good,” she said, losing her words when Sif slid her fingers inside Jane. She was reduced to half-formed words that cut off into moans as Sif worked her fingers in and out and swirled her tongue around Jane’s clit.

It felt like Jane was going to break the table, she was clutching it so hard as she got closer and closer to orgasm. And as much as Jane hated to admit it, the fact that someone could walk in on this at any moment was actually helping her along. “You’re so—you’re—” Perfect, Jane meant to say, but then she came and all her breath left her lungs in one long groan.

Sif stood and kissed Jane, sharing the taste of herself with her. “Now,” Sif said, drawing back, “are you done with your work?”

Jane started to say that they needed to get to a bedroom immediately, but then she stopped. “Maybe not,” she said, pulling up her pants and underwear and then buttoning up her shirt. “I could, you know.” She put her hands on Sif’s hips and tried to look suggestive.

“Okay, I hate to stop this, because it seems super awesome and I’m really into it, but hi.”

Jane’s jaw dropped and she looked over to the door. “Darcy?” She crossed her arms over her chest, though she’d gotten it almost all buttoned. “Oh my God. What did you see?”

“Just you making out with your warrior lady,” Darcy said. She was grinning. “Like I said, totally into that. And it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Jane turned away and buttoned up the rest of her buttons. “That wasn’t my fault,” she said. “You broke into my apartment that time. What are you even doing here?”

“I was trying to make sure you were okay when I broke into your apartment, just like I am now,” Darcy said. “Clearly, you are living it up in here, so I’ll just go.”

Jane looked over her shoulder. Darcy wasn’t moving, just staring and grinning. “You going to leave?”

Darcy sighed. “All right, fine. No floor show for me. But I’m proud of you, Jane.” She gave Jane a thumbs up and left.

“I believe that is what you Midgardians call a moodkiller,” Sif said.

“Not necessarily,” Jane said, hardly believing her daring.

Sif’s eyebrow went up. “Your companion has not left. She waits outside the door.”

And how Sif knew that, Jane couldn’t imagine, but she didn’t ask. “So maybe we give her a show.”


	8. Pepper/Natasha

Tony asks where Pepper learned those moves she used when she fought Killian, and Pepper says tae bo. 

“Tae bo?” Tony repeats. He knows what it is, but he doesn’t know enough about it to realize that Pepper’s lying. He wouldn’t know that she’s never done tae bo in her life, either. 

“Yeah, I’ve been taking lessons,” she says. “Glad I did.” She settles back in his arms, and he holds her close. 

Pepper closes her eyes and thinks of Natasha. 

\--

“When you said you wanted to meet,” Pepper said, “I thought you meant for dinner.” She looked around the gym, which was empty of other people. “What is this place?”

“SHIELD training facility,” Natasha said. She was in workout gear; Pepper was in Lela Rose. “I thought it was time for you to start learning how to defend yourself.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Pepper said. “I’m kind of overdressed.” 

Natasha handed her a duffel bag. “Not a problem,” she said. “I brought some clothes for you.”

The clothes were a perfect fit, not that that surprised Pepper. Natasha had an eye for the details. Pepper stood in front of Natasha, head up, trying not to give away the fact that she was thinking of running away. Not that it’d do her any good. Natasha would catch her. Pepper let out a long breath and said, “What are you going to teach me?”

“We’ll start with basic hand to hand,” Natasha said, getting into what looked like a fighting stance. “I’m going to teach you how to use your body weight to overcome larger opponents. Now come at me.”

“I’m not--” 

“Come at me,” Natasha said again, and Pepper did. Natasha easily flipped her onto her back. 

“Oh God,” Pepper gasped. 

Natasha helped Pepper get to her feet. “Now I’m going to show you how to do that, and you’re going to do it to me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Pepper said. She was really starting to regret not running away. “Are you sure I need to do this? Tony’s the hero, not me.”

“And you are a hero’s girlfriend,” Natasha said. “You should at least know some moves.”

She showed Pepper step by step how to flip someone, and then she came at Pepper. It took Pepper many tries, but finally, she landed Natasha flat on her back. 

Natasha smiled up at her. “Good job.”

That night was the first of many to come. They met every other week, and slowly, Pepper started to improve. She was starting to see the value in her training, too. She’d gotten caught up in Tony’s battles more than once, and this would help her escape a bad situation, or even help Tony. 

She didn’t tell Tony what she was doing every other Wednesday night. He had enough on his mind. 

It was sometime around the tenth lesson, when Pepper was really starting to get the hang of this, that it happened. She and Natasha were sparring, and they ended up wrestling on the floor. They were both gasping and sweating, and Pepper looked up at Natasha and really saw her for the first time. She’d noticed how beautiful Natasha was but, God, was Natasha beautiful. 

Her distraction allowed Natasha to pin her. “Got you,” Natasha whispered into Pepper’s ear, and Pepper weakly said, “Uncle.”

Their lessons went on for weeks after that. Sometimes at night Pepper thought of kissing Natasha. Sometimes when she had sex with Tony, she thought of being with Natasha. But just sometimes. She just had a little crush, and nothing would come of it. 

Nothing ever did come of it. 

\--

“What are you thinking of?” Tony asks, softly. 

“You,” Pepper says.


	9. Maria/Melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Maria/Melinda

Always professional. They eat lunch separately and they call each other Agent May and Deputy Director Hill, whether someone’s near enough to hear them or not. The closest they come to touching at work is when their fingers brush as Maria hands Melinda a file. Never like Sullivan and Taylor in accounting, who think they’re subtle but Maria noticed the smear of lipstick on Sullivan’s collar that matched the color on Taylor’s lips, the guilty looks they both gave her when she entered Sullivan’s cubicle without warning. Melinda and Maria are never that sloppy.

It’s different in their apartment. None of the SHIELD agents would believe that Melinda May keeps two shelves of porcelain cat figures but they’re in the living room, taking up space Maria would like for her trashy pulp fiction books.

“Those books are terrible,” Melinda says.

Since she can’t deny that, Maria responds, “Your cat is terrible.” He’s peed on her favorite leather jacket, ruining it, and he’s claimed Maria’s chair—the one she brought with her from her apartment—for himself. He scratches her every time she tries to sit in it.

“You’ve been shot before,” Melinda says, whenever Maria complains about the cat scratches. “Suck it up.”

“It’s still my chair,” Maria says.

Melinda doesn’t move the cat figures, but she buys the cat his own bed to tempt him away from the chair. The cat continues to sleep in Maria’s chair. Maria gives up.

She’s sitting on the couch with Melinda lying halfway in her lap, reading, when Melinda says, “I’m going back into action.”

Maria hums. “Yes, I know.”

“Of course you do,” Melinda says.

Maria glances down at her. She’s smiling.

“You’re not going to tell me not to go?” she says.

“Why would I?”

Melinda sits up. “Most people would tell their girlfriend not to go. They’d say it’s too dangerous. They’d be worried.”

“I don’t have any reason to be worried,” Maria says. She reaches out and cups Melinda’s cheek. Melinda’s eyes close. “You’re Melinda May. You’re a legend.” They are still for a moment, and then Maria pulls her hand back and returns to her book. “Just don’t listen to Coulson. He’s already gotten himself killed once.”

Melinda laughs a little, and then she’s back in Maria’s lap. “But you are a little worried,” Melinda says.

Maria doesn’t say anything.

"Because you love me," Melinda says. She looks up at Maria, waiting.

"You’re one of the best agents we’ve got," Maria says. After a moment, she adds, reluctantly, "But you’re right."

"About…?"

"I love you," Maria says. She’s said it before and she means it, but the words are still hard to get out. Melinda’s the first person she’s ever said them to.

"There we go," Melinda says.


	10. Natasha/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Natasha, based on the prompt first time.

Darcy’s never been shy about her sexuality. When she and her friends go out to bars, she flirts with the boys and the girls, if they seem open to it. She’s been burned with women before, one girl flinching away from her like she carried the plague. All Darcy did was offer to buy her a drink. Still, the experience hasn’t stopped her from approaching women—politely, of course. If anyone knows how obnoxious men could be about hitting on women, it’s Darcy. She wouldn’t treat women the way half the men at bars treat her. 

She’s had more than one opening to bring a girl home, but she’s never followed through. Her friends tease her about it and call her a big virgin, even though they know she’s far from virginal. She’s been with a few guys, but girls are different. Girls are special, and she wants her first time with a girl to be meaningful. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she blurts out when Natasha takes off her shirt. 

Natasha holds her shirt against her chest. “We don’t have to,” she says. Her lips are red and a little puffy from kissing. It’s really sexy. 

“No!” she says, more forcefully than she intended. “I mean, I want to. I really want to. And we’re going to. But I thought you should know.” Darcy swallows. “Sorry. I’m kind of nervous. You’re just so pretty, and I—” 

Natasha puts her finger to Darcy’s lips. “Please,” she says, adding something in Russian that Darcy doesn’t quite catch, but she hopes it’s something good. “Let me.” She leans forward and starts kissing Darcy’s neck, gently. 

Darcy’s eyes close. “Yeah, that’s really nice,” she says, and then, feeling a little bolder, slides her hands up Natasha’s back. When she hits the edge of Natasha’s bra, she rubs the lace for a few seconds before she gets up the courage to undo the bra clasps. 

Natasha draws back to take off her bra. Her breasts are awesome, with rosy pink nipples that Darcy really would like to touch. “Good?” Natasha asks. 

“Your boobs are awesome,” Darcy says. She didn’t mean to say that, but it’s out. 

Natasha smiles a little. “Thank you.” She takes Darcy’s hands and moves them so that Darcy’s cupping Natasha’s breasts. 

Darcy takes in a sharp breath. “Really awesome,” she says. She circles her thumbs around Natasha’s nipples, watching in fascination as they harden. “Um, can I…” She looks up at Natasha, who nods. 

“Anything,” she says, adding that Russian word she used before. It sounds like a term of endearment. Darcy likes it. 

Darcy leans forward and puts her mouth to Natasha’s right nipple. Her tongue slips across the tip. Natasha sucks in a breath and says, “Yes, like that.”

Darcy licks at that nipple for a while before switching to the other. Natasha’s making these hot little sex sounds, and Darcy is starting to get uncomfortably aroused. 

Well, she might as well just jump in. Darcy sheds her shirt, then her bra, and then pulls Natasha in for a kiss, pressing her breasts to Natasha’s. 

“We can go slow,” Natasha says between kisses. She’s a little breathless, and there’s color in her cheeks. She looks even more beautiful than normal, which seems impossible. 

“I don’t think I can handle slow,” Darcy says. “And I trust you.”

Natasha smiles at her, and then reaches out to lay Darcy down on the bed. She straddles Darcy’s hips, looking down at her with a look of what Darcy wants to term affection, but there’s a touch of hunger there too. “You’re beautiful,” Natasha murmurs, tracing her fingers over Darcy’s breasts. She plays with Darcy’s nipples until Darcy calls uncle, begging her for something more. 

Natasha scoots back far enough to unbutton Darcy’s jeans and pull them partway down. She looks to Darcy and says, “Ready?”

And yes, Jesus, Darcy is so ready she’s going to die if Natasha doesn’t do something. Lying here, Darcy can’t figure out why they waited four dates to do this—but that was all on Darcy for wanting something special. And this is special.

Natasha pulls down Darcy’s underwear—thank God she wore sexy underwear—and leans down. 

“Oh God,” Darcy says, when Natasha’s tongue slides between her folds. Natasha teases her for a while before she gives Darcy’s clit any attention, but she quickly draws back and pushes two fingers inside Darcy, working them in and out. And it’s good, yeah it’s so good, but it’s not going to get Darcy there. 

“Nat,” Darcy gasps, “oh God, please. Please just.”

“What?” Natasha says. She doesn’t stop fingering Darcy, but she looks up at Darcy, waiting for her to say it. 

“Please,” Darcy says, “please eat me out. I need it, need it so bad.”

Natasha stops long enough to drag Darcy's jeans off her legs. Then she spreads Darcy's thighs and lowers her mouth to Darcy's cunt. She works Darcy's clit mercilessly, so that within just a few minutes Darcy's coming, legs spasming with her orgasm. 

She's lying there, recovering from her orgasm when Natasha closes her legs around Darcy's thigh, bracing her hands against the bed, and starts rocking her hips. She goes slow at first, savoring it, but then she starts snapping her hips back and forth, moaning and gasping as she moves. Her cunt slides over Darcy's skin, and Darcy just stares at her, mouth slack, as Natasha brings herself to loud orgasm, cursing—or Darcy assumes it’s cursing, since she’s speaking in Russian. Darcy didn’t imagine Natasha would be so loud, but she likes it.

Natasha rolls off Darcy and lies next to her, panting. 

Darcy turns toward her. "No fair," she says. "You were supposed to let me get you off."

Natasha laughs. "Next time."

And Darcy's heart leaps at the thought of doing this again, but she plays it cool. "Next time," she says.


End file.
